<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Drabbles by DarkstarWolf53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115884">Little Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53'>DarkstarWolf53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I've been obsessed enough with Little Nightmares 2 that the stuff originally in non chaos Drabbles for the game warranted its own fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platonic Mono and Six, based on LN2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How LN2 Should Have Ended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six feels the darkness growing within her and considers leaving Mono behind to save his life. But at the same time leaving him in the accursed Tower would be a fate worse than death by her hand. He helped her many times, including breaking the Tower's hold, and she wants to help him in return. She fights her inner darkness long enough to get him out. With both of them safe, the screen shatters and the Tower explodes in a spectacular lightshow, as do the Maw and the Nest. Those the most warped by its signal don't survive, sadly. But the various bound spirits are finally free.</p><p>With its destruction, Mono loses his powers completely and Six's bloodlust takes over. She pounces on and bites him like the little vampire she is and he blacks out. But then memories from their journey flood her mind. It startles her out of the strange trance state before she can actually kill him.</p><p>When he wakes up, the wound has been bandaged, but he's very scared of the one he thought was a friend. </p><p>"Why...why did you..."</p><p>"My dark side- it sometimes controls me"</p><p>"I...I don't..."</p><p>"I brought you some food" whispers Six. </p><p>Though he's not sure he can trust her, Mono accepts the offering. He doesn't realize the significance of her sharing; he's a bit too traumatized for that.</p><p>"S-so now what?"</p><p>"We need to get away from here. I don't know who or what survived the explosion. The curse may be broken but they might come for us...for you. You're connected to that cursed tower somehow. With it gone anyone still alive will be mad at you."</p><p>"Where do we go?"</p><p>"The Wilderness...it might be where it's safest since the Hunter is gone."</p><p>Six looks like she feels bad for hurting Mono and awkwardly hugs him. He's startled, having never been hugged before, but since she's not hurting him, he relaxes slightly.</p><p>"Let's go, the whole place is starting to come down!" says Six, grabbing Mono's hand and starting to run.</p><p>The two run through the crumbling Pale City, looking for a new home.</p><p>There are no other actual children remaining in the City; they all got turned into creepy doll people or worse. And all the children on the Maw were turned into Nomes, and due to their small size they all escaped the explosion on bits of wreckage.</p><p>The heroes salvage an old wooden boat and sail back to the forest where their journey started; after all the only one there was the Hunter who is no longer existing. There are plenty of places to find shelter, food, and water. </p><p>Surprisingly, they run into a small tribe of feral children in the Forest that survived. The Transmission had no power over the very young children like Six and Mono. And apparently these youngsters as well. </p><p>After initially fighting (because everyone in this dark world has had so much trauma) they adopt Six and Mono into their tribe. Now it's up to these few survivors to rebuild society, without involving weird other-dimensional energy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Other Possible LN2 Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mono and Six just escaped the Tower in chapter 2 of this fic. Couple more takes on possible endings this time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Version 1: bad ending. Six's dark side takes over while Mono is still dazed and unable to escape.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Where am I? Why..." mutters Mono, still in severe pain now that he's out of the Tower and still hurt by the train crash.</p><p>"What's wrong?" says a voice sounding far away.</p><p>"...hurts..."</p><p>"Don't worry, it will be over soon"</p><p>The speaker sounds a bit predatory but he's not yet aware enough to understand why. There's a sharp pain in the back of his neck, then nothing.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dark Six licks the blood off her lips, having satisfied her inner demon.</p><p>"Sorry, Mono" she mutters, looking down at her fallen prey, "but if I hadn't done it, the Tower would have"</p><p> </p><p>(Yeah... in true Little Nightmares fashion Six actually kills Mono in this bad ending. She bit him hard enough to snap his neck, but at least he was too out of it to realize what was happening.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Version 2: Mono is aware of what's happening and survives, plus manages to save Six. Good ending.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When he gets to his feet Mono notices Six has a very strange look in her eyes. Something tells him he should run. Obeying his instincts, he bolts. He's not quite fast enough and gets pinned down.</p><p>"S-six, what are you-AAA!"</p><p>The other child bites him in the neck. Mono manages to kick her off and run away.</p><p>
  <em>I need to find that music box!</em>
</p><p>Six is in hot pursuit, but he manages to lose her in a rabbit warren. Mono doesn't want to hurt her; she's the only other alive child he's ever seen. But he also would rather not die.</p><p>While exploring the burrows and caves, he returns to the no-longer-occupied Hunter's cabin. In the room where the other child was trapped, he finds the music box, knowing it seems to calm Six's darkness. </p><p>As soon as he has the thing, he leaves, not wanting to stay here any longer than necessary. After all he doesn't know if the Hunter survived somehow.</p><p>Six is waiting in ambush and brings Mono to the ground again. She bites him deeper this time, intent on finishing him off.</p><p>"AAA! Let go of me!"</p><p>Six is stronger than he is and much more vicious. He shuts his eyes and braces himself for more pain, but then she notices the glint of the music box under his coat. Bloodlust forgotten, she takes the music box and plays it, pacifying her inner demon.</p><p>With the pressure off him, Mono scrambles to his feet and runs away, hoping to find something to patch his injury before it's too late. But he gets caught in one of the Hunter's traps. The net catches him in such a way as to slow the bleeding, but he needs help and soon.</p><p>As her darkness calms down, Six remembers what happened.</p><p>
  <em>I need to find Mono!</em>
</p><p>She is able to track him easily by the trail of blood.</p><p>
  <em>What did i <strong>do</strong> to him?</em>
</p><p>When she finds the other child, he's unconscious but still alive. She manages to find something sharp enough to cut through the net and frees him, then tears up part of her own clothes as a makeshift bandage. She manages to stop the bleeding and bind his wound.</p><p>Mono wakes up and immediately panics, but Six holds him down so he doesn't hurt himself.</p><p>"Easy, im not going to hurt you"</p><p>When he calms down enough to think, he is still very scared. She lets him up and he backs away.</p><p>"Why did you hurt me?"</p><p>"My dark side took control of me. But thanks to you i was able to calm it down. Im sorry i hurt you..."</p><p>"What now..?"</p><p>"Lets find somewhere safe to stay for the night and go from there"</p><p>"Ok..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What I Hope Happens if theres a LN3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time loop has been broken by an older Six wanting to save Mono, but it killed them both in the process. The Tower collapsed before they got away.</p><p>But Six and Mono have been reborn as children since the spirits got set free. The spirits wanted to give them another chance at happiness as thanks for breaking the curse. However the two still remember their past lives. In a clearing in the forest, they reunite to straighten things out.</p><p>"Six, why did you leave me in the signal tower before the curse got broken?"</p><p>"I had no choice, Mono. I'm...i'm basically a demon. I was afraid i would go mad and drain your powers and your life as well. Why did your older self attack me and turn me into a monster?" </p><p>"Because i cared about you and didn't know about your true nature. So it really hurt when you left me for dead in the Tower. I wish you had told me the truth right away, maybe things would have gone differently."</p><p>"I know. I was afraid you would have refused to help me if you knew the truth. And I wouldn't have blamed you"</p><p>"You don't know me very well, do you?" replies Mono with a sad smile</p><p>"So what now?"</p><p>"Since the Tower is gone and our world is finally free... do you want to try being friends again?"</p><p>"Why would you want to try again even after what i did?"</p><p>"Because i think you just need a friend. You were never evil, just did what you thought you had to"</p><p>Unsure what to say, Six just hugs Mono. He returns the gesture.</p><p>"What should we do with our new lives?"</p><p>"Have a normal childhood maybe?"</p><p>"...we don't have surviving parents though. They fell to the Tower."</p><p>"But the Tower is gone, so are the Maw and Nest. We don't need to be in constant fear any longer."</p><p>"You're right. Want to play catch?"</p><p>Six takes out a ball she found somewhere.</p><p>"That sounds good" </p><p>Though they are still on their own at an early age, there is no more living in fear. They get to actually be kids now. Surprisingly self sufficient kids, but still kids. </p><p>The two eventually make a home in a cave near water and end up as close as siblings. They eventually travel where the Tower couldn't reach and help other lost children, giving them a safe home. They basically become unofficial parents to any who are lost or orphaned and eventually build their own city. Without any supernatural signal towers this time. </p><p>The nightmare is finally over.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alternate explanation:</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you drop me Six?"</p><p>"When i saw your face i realized a giant version of you was what attacked me so i was startled and dropped you. I later realized that dropping you was what turned you into the scary giant version in the first place."</p><p>"How does that even work?"</p><p>"Im not sure but thats what happened."</p><p>"well ok then. you know i wont trust you again though..."</p><p>"I could say the same."</p><p>"So we're in agreement, now what?"</p><p>"Lets find shelter before something big grabs us"</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>Long story short they manage to make a home for themselves and other survivors in a cave and eventually trust each other again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alternatively:</p><p>"Six why did you leave me in the Tower?"</p><p>"To be honest, my hands slipped and you fell and i couldnt grab you."</p><p>"...Oh. Well, this is awkward"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>